<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drift by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845873">Drift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [87]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Family Fluff, Halloween, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Billy, and their girls celebrate Halloween. </p><p>One-shot based on the song Drift by Forty Foot Echo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [87]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of Far More</p><p>This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-One Year Later-</b>
</p><p>•Steve•</p><p>As I awake from my sleep, I inhale the sweet scent of pumpkin spice from our wax-melter that sat in the corner of our bedroom. I have several of these throughout the house and every time you walk in it smells so good and really brightens everyone's mood.</p><p>I turn to the other side and see Billy is just starting to wake up as well. We always wake up before our alarms, well I've just stopped setting my alarm because either he wakes me up or I get up needing to vomit. But I'm done with the first trimester of pregnancy so the morning sickness has been easing its way away from me. A lot better than how I was with my previous pregnancy. Unfortunately, I lost the baby a little after their tour finished and I was devastated but Billy wanted us to try again and now here we are.</p><p>A smile forms on Billy’s face and he wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer to him.</p><p>"Morning, beautiful." His gruff voice softly says into my neck as he kisses me.</p><p>"Morning." I smile, letting him kiss me all over.</p><p>"What's on the agenda for today, babes?"</p><p>"I have an appointment at twelve thirty then we have to stop by Joyce’s house to get the girls' costumes for tonight."</p><p>"Okay, sounds good."</p><p>I nod and rest my head on his chest, closing my eyes.</p><p>Billy’s hand effortlessly laid on my bump, protectively while we tried to get some sleep before his alarm went off, even if that may be in five minutes.</p><p>Those five minutes came rather quickly and his alarm blasted in our ears, letting us know to get our asses up. He sits up to shut it off and stretchers before getting up.</p><p>His tattoos looked perfect in the morning when the sun was shining on them, all the details were so vibrant and popped and made him even hotter. Billy had gotten a few more since the one he had in high school, but they’re not just random tattoos, they’re meaningful. He had on for the girls, one for me, one for his mom, one for our angel baby and a serpent with a dagger on his right calf. It turned me on and that's one of the reasons how I ended up pregnant with our fourth child. </p><p>I reach over my phone to check what happened throughout the night.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Billy gasps and scares the shit out of me. He lifts up the halloween bag that's been on his bedside table and pulls out this ugly mask. "I'm gonna wake the girls with this!" He exclaims, pulling the tags off to put it on.</p><p>"Babe, please don't. I don't need two screaming girls coming in here."</p><p>"Oh relax. I just want to have some fun." He says and jumps off the bed, leaving the room.</p><p>I roll my eyes and wait for my daughters to awake from their beauty sleep to their father scaring them half to death. I hear him open their bedroom door and hold my breath just waiting for them to see him.</p><p>All of the sudden, he shouts at them and their screams fill up the house causing my ears to ring.</p><p>"Momma! Daddy!" They scream and their small feet pound against the hardwood floors and our bedroom door is pushed open by Ella. Both come running right to me on the bed, pale and scared out of their wits.</p><p>"Momma! Help us!"</p><p>I lift the blankets and they get under them, holding onto me and my legs tightly.</p><p>Billy runs in and I can't help but smile while trying to be mad at him for waking them up like this.</p><p>He gets onto the bed and tickles them through the covers causing them to scream and giggle now, even louder. He yanks the blanket off them, devilishly laughing at them.</p><p>"William!" I scold and he pulls the mask off.</p><p>"Okay, okay...Girls calm down it's just daddy."</p><p>Olivia sits up and giggles at him.</p><p>"Daddy, you're crazy."</p><p>"Why thank you, I try...Morning baby." He smiles and kisses her cheek while Ella stays next to me still holding on for dear life. "Ella, daddy was just joking baby. He didn't mean to scare you that much." I tell her. She just pouts into my arm.</p><p>"Leave me alone, daddy!"</p><p>"Baby, c'mon. Daddy didn't mean to make you mad, I'm sorry." He tries to take her but she doesn't let go of me. So he works his arms around her and lifts her from the bed and holds her in his arms. She turns away from him but he smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>"Promise you won't do it again?" She asks.</p><p>"I promise, babe. C'mon let's go downstairs and get you two fed before school."</p><p>He carries Ella out while I get out of the bed with Olivia and we follow them downstairs into the living room.</p><p>She followed her sister up on the couch and Billy put on cartoons for them for now while we made breakfast.</p><p>We made pancakes for breakfast then helped them get ready for school. Since they're not allowed to wear full blown costumes to school, they're still able to dress up in Halloween clothes. So of course Billy and I went all out for our girls and got them the best Halloween gear. They each have a black shirt with a glittery jack-o-lantern printed on the front, orange tights, and black tutus.</p><p>I braided their hair and they looked so fucking cute.</p><p>I made them stand in front of all the Halloween decorations in our front yard to take some cute pictures so I can post them later.</p><p>Once we did that, they gave Billy hugs and kisses then climbed into my car. I pecked his lips before following the girls to the car.</p><p>"You guys all set back there?" I ask, buckling up.</p><p>"Yes momma." Ella says and I nod, moving to shift the gear.</p><p>I pull out of the driveway and drive down the street, getting to the main road. Fifteen minutes later, I pull up to their school and unlock the doors.</p><p>"Bye momma."</p><p>"Bye momma."</p><p>They kiss my cheek and grab their bookbags, leaving my car. "Bye girls! Have a good day!"</p><p>Olivia is the last one out so she closes the door and I watch for them so they make it inside safely then turn around to head back home.</p><p>I park back in the driveway and go up to the path to my front door. I unlock it and walk into the living room finding Billy on the couch watching tv. I smile and join him, relaxing with my husband for a while until it's time for us to leave later on.</p><p>
  <b>-Four Hours Later-</b>
</p><p>Billy and I just left the doctor's office and the new Baby Harrington-Hargrove is doing great and is very healthy. Now we were on our way to get some food and I was craving cheese pizza, cheesy cheese pizza.</p><p>So I made Billy take me to the pizza place in order for me to cure my cravings.</p><p>We park in front of the restaurant and head inside, finding our way to a booth in the corner. They just opened so it wasn't packed but people were coming in and out for their lunch.</p><p>It's nice getting to do these lunch dates with Billy when we can while the girls are in school and while he's not away. Plus, he's been very attached to me I guess you can say. I think it's because he's been positively managing his time since he missed the birth of our daughters, so I think now he's trying to be there as much and make up for last time. So he's put the album on hold to be a father and help me prepare for this baby.</p><p>At the restaurant, we try to talk about stuff other than our girls but they seem to find their way into the conversation. They're the light in our lives and are our everything so whatever we talk about always ties into them. But I mean I'd never say I hated talking about them because they're so sweet and funny. I love being their momma, it's such a fun time.</p><p>Afterwards, we leave and run by Joyce’s house to pick up Ella and Olivia’s costumes for tonight.</p><p>I usually make their costumes every year for Halloween, but with the pregnancy this time around I've been super tired lately so she offered to help me and I gladly accepted her offer. I kinda started in like, August so she basically finished them and added some minor touch ups.</p><p>She welcomed us inside and immediately pulled me in for a hug asking me about fifty questions regarding the baby and the kids, her grandbabies. I love her enthusiasm.</p><p>We sit in the living room and she goes to get the costumes for us.</p><p>I crossed my legs and laid back on the couch, sighing.</p><p>"What's wrong babe?" Billy asks, leaning back as well.</p><p>"Nothing." I yawn and he smirks knowing that I'm tired.</p><p>"We won't be here long, then we'll get the girls and go home. Maybe you can take a nap before tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah that'll never happen." I exhale and he chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah you're right." He pecks my lips and Joyce comes back with two amazing costumes.</p><p>"Oh my god! They came out great!" I got up and she handed one to me, letting me look at it.</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Yeah! They're going to love them! Thank you so much!"</p><p>"Oh of course! Anything for my grandbabies!" She pulls me in for a hug and I smile.</p><p>Her talent is amazing and one that I envy. Even though I try to be "artsy" and original, she still somehow finds a way to make it beautiful and something I know the girls will love.</p><p>We stay and chat for about an hour then leave to go pick up our princesses from school.</p><p>Billy parks and gets out going to the doors to retrieve them while I sit and wait here. </p><p>The car door is then flung open and one of my girls captures my attention. "Momma! Guess what!" Olivia shouts getting into the car.</p><p>"What baby?"</p><p>"I had so much fun at school today!"</p><p>"Me too!" Ella adds.</p><p>"Oh yeah? That's good. What did you guys do?"</p><p>"We painted pumpkins, made Halloween crafts, and we went trick-r-treating in the classrooms. It was so cool!"</p><p>"Sounds cool! I'm glad you guys had fun! Are you ready for tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Hmm, wait till you see your costumes."</p><p>Both of them gasp and I smile, watching Billy get in to bring us all home.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>After we all got home, we watched some Halloween movies together to pass time before getting ready for the evening.</p><p>I ended up dozing off and took a nap on Billy while the girls went off to their room and played.</p><p>But it was almost six o'clock and the neighborhood was coming alive with all the lit up decorations and other fun things they've put up.</p><p>I was in the kitchen helping fix the girls into their costumes, making sure everything on them was perfect.</p><p>The doorbell goes off and Billy goes to answer.</p><p>"Ella stop moving really quick, let mommy get this untwisted."</p><p>"Hurry up mommy!"</p><p>"Okay, okay geez! What's the rush? The houses aren't going anywhere."</p><p>"The candy is though!" She does have a point.</p><p>"We're almost done babe just hold still."</p><p>"Ugh!"</p><p>Seven going on seventeen! She can be such a brat sometimes, she definitely gets that from her big ole daddy.</p><p>"Hello, hello!" I hear a familiar cheery voice come into the living room and I smile towards my friends.</p><p>"Auntie Max!" Olivia runs up to her causing Ella to follow and me to pull a string from her costume.</p><p>"Ella! Really?!"</p><p>"Sorry momma." She frowns.</p><p>"It's okay, just please be careful and let me finish. C'mon I'm almost done."</p><p>"Fine." She huffs and follows me back into the kitchen while Max and her husband, Owen, make themselves comfortable.</p><p>Owen set down the baby carrier and I watched Max take out their little baby, holding her to her chest. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she was so damn cute and made me want my baby here even more.</p><p>Once I finished with Ella, she ran off to go find her sister while I got my hands on that baby.</p><p>I carefully took her from Max’s arms and cooed at her, holding her close. I sat next to my sister-in-law while I held her daughter and saw a lot of them in their baby.</p><p>"So how've you been?" I ask and she sends me a smile.</p><p>"I've been okay. Tired, but you know it's life I guess."</p><p>"Oh yeah. I know exactly how you feel. I was tired all the time with them and I'm tired now with this one."</p><p>"Ugh, it never ends. Especially with her. She was quiet during the first month and a half but now she just cries all the fucking time and I get so frustrated because I never know if she's hungry or needs ot be changed or just needs me, they're all the same."</p><p>"I know, but it'll get easier as time goes on."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"How has the feeding been?"</p><p>"Okay...she's been nursing well so I think I'm doing something right. Was it hard for you?"</p><p>"Extremely. But with some help and support from Billy and a lactation specialist I was able to feed my girls until they were about a year old."</p><p>"Mmm, I mean it is kinda hard but I don't want to give up just yet."</p><p>"Don't. Push through and if you ever need my help or just need me let me know. I am always willing to help you, especially when it comes to my cute ass niece."</p><p>"Thank you Steve." She smiles.</p><p>We keep talking about the baby and how much she's changed since I first saw her, fresh out of the womb. Max wanted me present for her birth and I was basically Max’s birthing coach, well Owen and I were, but mainly me because I knew what he was going through. She was very vocal with her labor, it kinda scared me with how loud she was, but for someone to go through a thirty hour labor and deliver a nine pound baby girl naturally is just extraordinary and made me so proud of her.</p><p>When her baby came out, they laid her on Max’s chest and seeing Max so happy and emotional just melted my heart because I knew she wanted a baby for so long and to be there for her just meant the world to me.</p><p>She was dressed in a little pumpkin onesie and I couldn't help but think back to when my girls were this little and wore cute onesies like this. God, Billy loved dressing them up then posting them for all our friends to see. Such a tease.</p><p>More of our friends showed up and now Olivia was holding onto the baby on the couch with Billy and I nearby.</p><p>Both her and Ella were good with the baby and didn't treat her like a doll, like I've been fearing. Even though they're sweet, they can get pretty feisty.</p><p>"You see girls, this is what it's going to be like when the new baby comes. You think you can handle that? Being soft and gentle with the baby?"</p><p>"Yes daddy." Ella says and he smiles kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Olivia wanted to get up so Billy took the baby from her and they ran off to the kitchen.</p><p>He held her for a while then eventually gave her back to Max.</p><p>"Hey Steve, do you think I can go into the back room and feed her quickly? I don't want everyone staring and making it awkward. Plus it's quieter." She asks.</p><p>"Oh yeah, for sure. Take your time and let me know if you need anything."</p><p>"Thanks." She smiles and carries her baby girl down the hall to our guest bedroom.</p><p>
  <b>-Later-</b>
</p><p>•Billy•</p><p>We've been out, walking around the neighborhood, letting the girls go trick-r-treating and get a sugar high.</p><p>We're walking around for like three hours and every year I always forget how big our neighborhood actually was until it was Halloween night when the girls just had to stop at every single house to get candy or some sort of goodie.</p><p>But my feet were killing me and Steve was practically letting me carry him while we managed to get back to the house.</p><p>When we got back, I kicked my shoes off and went into the fridge pulling out a bottle of water. I chug it down then see that Steve is no longer downstairs with everyone else, and neither are the girls.</p><p>I excuse myself and run upstairs. He was in our room with them, getting them out of their costumes and ready to shower.</p><p>"Babe, can you get their pjs from their room please?" He asks.</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>I head down the hall and open their drawers pulling out two pj sets, and bring them back to my room.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ella comes out in a towel, shivering.</p><p>"Go see daddy, he's got your jammies." He tells her. She nods and comes over to my side of the bed, letting me help her get dressed.</p><p>"Here babe." She puts her shirt on then smiles at me.</p><p>"Thank you daddy!"</p><p>"You're welcome, love. Now go downstairs and say goodnight to everyone, then mommy and I'll be in to kiss you both goodnight."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>She runs out of the room then Olivia comes over and gets in her jammies as well then joins her sister downstairs to say goodnight to everyone.</p><p>Steve turned off the bathroom light and came over to give me a kiss. He sat on my lap and I smiled bringing my hands to his small bump.</p><p>"How's our baby doing tonight?"</p><p>"They're fine, Billy. No kicks yet, it's still kinda early."</p><p>"I know...but soon."</p><p>"Mhm." He hums and gives me a kiss.</p><p>The girls come back up and we follow them to their bedroom.</p><p>Both of them got cozy under their covers and were pretty much asleep before we could even say anything to them.</p><p>"Alright, goodnight girls. I love you." I tuck my hair behind my ear and kiss Olivia then Ella and leave Steveto say his goodnight.</p><p>I went downstairs and our family started to leave not long after. I stayed up and helped Steve clean then carried him up to bed.</p><p>He pulled down his pants and removed his shirt, throwing on one of my shirts then crawled into bed. I took off my shirt and changed into sweats, getting in next to him.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around him and sighed into his back.</p><p>"I think the girls had a lot of fun tonight."</p><p>"I think so too. I'm glad they didn't come home hyper and went to bed right away because I was not going to be dealing with them tonight."</p><p>"Me either."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what you think."</p><p>"Whatever." I click my tongue and turn to plug in my phone so that it can charge throughout the night.</p><p>"So are we just gonna stay in bed tomorrow or-" Just then, our bedroom door opens and we both turn to look but nothing is there and my heart starts to race. But Steve remained calm and didn't internally panic like I was.</p><p>"Hmmf."</p><p>I turn back to my husband then all of the sudden a small figure pops up on my side of the bed.</p><p>"BOO! WE GOT YOU DADDY!"</p><p>My hand flies to my chest and I nearly jumped out of bed at the sight of my daughter wearing my mask from earlier.</p><p>"Jesus Christ! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"</p><p>She pulls it off and I see that it's Ella  under my mask and Olivia with a different one on.</p><p>They're both laughing, even Steve.</p><p>"C'mere you two!" I grab them and bring them onto the bed in between Steve and I. "Did you guys have that planned all day?"</p><p>"Yup! Momma told us about it this morning on our way to school!" Olivia says and I look at Steve, shocked.</p><p>"Oh really?!"</p><p>"Wait to blow my cover, girls. I'm on your side." He tells them.</p><p>"You're too good, you know that?" I ask them.</p><p>They nod and I laugh, kissing them again.</p><p>I bring my arms back around and cuddle my babies close to me.</p><p>"Did you guys have a nice Halloween?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yeah? That's good. I'm glad you both had fun."</p><p>"Yep...me too." Steve yawns and has his eyes closed. I yawn too and the girls did the same. All of us eventually dozed off in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>